Les rituels d'accouplement du Kaito KID
by yashiro-san
Summary: TRADUCTION, Shinichi appelle ça du harcèlement criminel. KID maintient qu'il est juste inquiet pour lui (et qu'il essayait aussi de lui demander de sortir avec lui, mais là n'est pas la question) /ShinKai & KaiShin, oneshot, complet/


Titre original : Mating Rituals of the Kaitou KID

Auteur : Luna Darkside

Traductrice : yashiro-san

Genre : Romance

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Détective Conan et Magic Kaito ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Gosho Aoyama. L'histoire appartient à Luna Darkside.

* * *

Shinichi se targuait d'être observateur, capable de choisir les détails les plus infimes et de les utiliser pour parvenir à une conclusion réaliste, d'être doué pour les déductions et d'avoir une pensée rationnelle et logique. Il possédait d'ailleurs des antécédents pour le prouver, il n'avait encore jamais rencontré de mystère qu'il ne pouvait résoudre, et son résonnement était rarement, voire jamais, inexact. Tout le monde savait qu'il était un excellent détective.

Aussi, quand Shinichi quitta sa maison, pour la seconde fois après avoir récupéré son corps, et trouva un facteur inconnu marchant au ralenti près de sa porte, l'air bien trop jeune et trop charmant pour être un facteur ordinaire, il comprit instantanément de qui il s'agissait.

''KID,'' fit-il en se dirigeant vers le facteur avec détermination, ''pourquoi es-tu devant chez moi ?''

KID se retourna pour le regarder béatement. Shinichi remarqua qu'il avait choisi un déguisement assez beau, des pommettes saillantes, des cheveux moelleux et de jolies lèvres. Laissez à KID le soin de choisir un top model… Ses yeux étaient toujours les mêmes, bien que plus larges, étourdissants et irritants, et assez curieusement, ils semblaient parfaitement compléter le déguisement qu'il avait choisi.

''Je suis tellement flatté que tu m'ais reconnu, tantei-kun,'' soupira KID, une main gantée pressée contre son cœur (ou du moins l'endroit où il aurait du s'y trouver _si il en avait un_, pensa Shinichi dans un moment de puérilité, puis il se sentit aussitôt mal d'avoir pensé ça). ''Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais. Tu sais, avec le…'' il s'interrompit un instant, balayant Shinichi du regard, lui donnant terriblement envie de s'agiter, ''le fait… de récupérer ton corps.''

''Bien'', renifla Shinichi en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine alors que KID continuait de le regarder. Il essaya de ne pas rougir de façon trop évidente quand KID siffla doucement, l'inspection étant évidemment terminée. Il n'avait pas _besoin_ de l'approbation de KID, bon sang. (Intérieurement, cependant, il priait pour que ses joues cessent d'être de vraies fournaises). ''Je vais clairement bien.''

''Tu vas vraiment _bien_'', acquiesça KID avec un sourire narquois, et Shinichi roula des yeux. C'était soit ça, soit il virait au rouge radioactif. KID avait toujours été un partisan des commentaires inutiles, même quand Shinichi était encore Conan, et bien que Shinichi ait peut-être trouvé ça un peu mignon, il serait _ridicule_ de s'énerver à ce sujet.

Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil à KID, qui lui souriait toujours, bien que son sourire paraissait plus doux que l'habituelle façade qu'il montrait, surfaite, et qu'il avait conçue pour les hold-up et les plaisanteries.

Totalement ridicule.

''Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as dû t'habiller en facteur pour venir me surveiller,'' murmura Shinichi, tentant de changer de sujet tout en trainant un pied sur le trottoir.

Avec un fredonnement, KID haussa les épaules et redressa sa casquette. ''Je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais si je venais te voir, tantei-kun,'' répondit-il, subitement fasciné par le poignet d'une de ses manches. ''Je pensais que tu n'en serais pas vraiment heureux.''

Shinichi fronça les sourcils. ''Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, tu sais. Ce n'est pas comme si je méprisais ta présence.''

KID leva alors les yeux un peu trop vite. Shinichi haussa les sourcils en voyant la joyeuse surprise dans ses yeux. ''Vraiment ?''

''Vraiment'', affirma lentement Shinichi. Il eut le sentiment d'en avoir dit plus qu'il ne le voulait, du moins, à en juger par le sourire inhabituel sur le visage de KID. ''Quoi ? C'est si surprenant ?''

KID étudia alors son expression avec un peu plus de sérieux, (mais juste un peu plus, Shinichi pouvant encore voir des fragments de son sourire briller à travers sa fausse solennité comme le nez au milieu de la figure), puis il secoua la tête. ''Ce n'est rien'' dit-il avant de tourner les talons, mais non sans avoir lancé un dernier sourire à Shinichi. ''A bientôt, tantei-kun.'' Avant même que Shinichi ne puisse cligner des yeux, KID avait disparu dans les rues calmes sans laisser de trace. Il était incorrigible et c'était toujours un spectacle vraiment révoltant.

Clignant des yeux, Shinichi haussa mentalement les épaules et poursuivit sa journée. S'il passait un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à penser à KID, ça n'était les affaires de personnes d'autres que les siennes. Ce n'était pas comme si penser à quelqu'un qui ne s'intéresserait jamais vraiment à lui allait faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

Et puis, il y a eu un rendez-vous à l'aveugle.

Parfois, Shinichi regrettait d'être le meilleur ami de Ran, surtout quand elle avait théâtralement les larmes aux yeux en parlant de sa vie amoureuse (ou, plus exactement, sur son absence de vie amoureuse). Il le regrettait encore plus quand elle faisait des choses comme le faire aller à un rendez-vous à l'aveugle avec la menace de le décapiter, le castrer et l'éviscérer à mains nues si il n'y allait pas.

(Bien sur, après avoir pensé ce genre de chose, il se sentait toujours coupable, parce que Ran était gentille et bienveillante, et avait toujours les meilleures intentions, même en cas de vivisection. Elle était la grande sœur trop protectrice qu'il n'avait jamais eue et l'aimait vraiment.)

En se frottant les tempes, Shinichi s'enfonça plus profondément dans la chaise rembourrée du restaurait français trop cher où l'avait envoyé Ran avec des menaces d'assassinat sous entendues et des hurlements de ''Oh ne t'inquiète pas, elle est parfaite pour toi !''. La dite personne devait encore arriver, et l'heure du rendez-vous convenue était passée de dix minutes. Peut-être que Shinichi pourrait quitter le rendez-vous en prétendant que la fille avait eu tord de le faire attendre ?

Puis, il repensa aux menaces de Ran, formulées avec force, qu'elle avait combinées à des diagrammes colorés et à des démonstrations sur une poupée anatomiquement correcte. Il frissonna. Ok, alors peut-être qu'il allait entendre un peu plus longtemps.

Shinichi était entrain de réciter chaque élément de la table périodique - il en était à rhodium – quand quelqu'un se laissa tomber sans cérémonie dans le siège en face de lui, renversant presque la bougie à la vanille placée artistiquement au milieu de la table.

''Désolé, je suis en retard'', dit une voix distinctement masculine et familière, à cela, Shinichi releva brusquement la tête.

KID était assis en face de lui, vêtu d'un costume bien ajusté et ressemblant à l'incarnation de tout ce que Shinichi n'avait jamais trouvé, même vaguement, séduisant. Il avait le même déguisement terriblement attrayant qu'auparavant, des cheveux noirs et en bataille, avec des épis à divers endroits malgré des tentatives évidentes d'être apprivoisés avec du gel, ainsi qu'une peau presque rougeoyante.

Il fallu environ trois secondes à Shinichi avant de saisir la nappe, faisant tanguer la faisselle en porcelaine, et de fusiller KID du regard. ''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?'' Siffla-t-il, même si, à ses propres oreilles, il ne semblait pas si contrarié que ça. ''Je suis censé avoir un rendez-vous…''

''Ah oui, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Sunamoto Machiko ? Elle est grande, jolie, avec de longs cheveux blonds ? Veut être infirmière praticienne, travaille à la bibliothèque locale à ses heures perdues ? Tu peux faire mieux'', fit KID en secouant la tête. ''Je l'ai vue dehors et je l'ai convaincue de rentrer chez elle. Elle était clairement trop ennuyeuse pour toi.''

Shinichi fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose à propos des mots de KID semblait étrange, mais il ne sut pas cerner d'où ça venait.

''J'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu es censé décider pour moi,'' dit-il finalement, sans inflexion particulière. KID sourit et se pencha en avant sur ses coudes. Le mouvement fit étendre sa veste de costume sur ses épaules, soulignant leur largeur et les lignes définies de ses biceps. Shinichi dut avaler sèchement.

''Mais tu ne nies pas qu'elle ne semble pas si intéressante,'' rayonna KID, semblant beaucoup trop excité pour la sujet, pour toute réponse, Shinichi haussa les épaules.

''Pour être honnête, je ne l'ai pas choisie. Ran l'a fait,'' dit-il à KID, qui acquiesça de compréhension.

''J'avais raison. Tu as bien meilleur goût que ça'', remarqua-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec une suffisance exagérée, même pour lui. Shinichi leva un sourcil.

''Je pense que tu en dis beaucoup sur mes goût sans rien savoir là-dessus.''

KID haussa les épaules, sans se laisser décourager. Puis il regarda Shinichi. ''Peut-être que je ne fais que projeter ce que _je voudrais_ que tes goût soient, alors.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'il soit, alors ?'' Demanda Shinichi en plissant les yeux avec suspicion. ''Laisse-moi deviner, Sherlock Holmes ?''

''Oh, jamais,'' rit KID, ses yeux brillants comme deux pierres précieuses. Il était sur le point de reprendre quand un serveur s'approcha de leur table, la bouche serrée en signe d'attente.

''Puis-je prendre vos commandes, messieurs ?'' S'enquit-il solennellement de son accent français aux syllabes arrondies. Avant que Shinichi ne puisse lui dire non, KID et lui allant partir. Celui-ci hocha la tête et se pencha vers le serveur d'un air conspirateur.

''_Oui, bien sur_,'' entonna-t-il alors que Shinichi était bouche bée en le voyant donner leur commande en français. Le garçon leur fit alors un signe de tête en griffonnant l'ordre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le fait que KID parle français l'étonnait même, considérant que KID savait probablement tout faire, mais ça n'empêchait pas sa surprise.

Ou peut-être était-ce juste la façon très sensuelle dont KID parlait français.

Alors que le serveur s'éloignait, Shinichi regarda KID. ''Tu n'avais pas à faire ça,'' lui dit-il doucement en remettant sa serviette sur ses genoux. ''Je prévoyais de partir.''

''S'il te plait,'' se moqua KID en lui faisant un signe de la main. ''On peut tout aussi bien rester. Et je disais juste ce que j'espérais être ton type. Comment peux-tu partir face à un sujet aussi fascinant ?''

Avec un soupir prolongé et exaspéré (plus qu'un peu feint, mais il ne le lui admettrait jamais), Shinichi s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et inclina la tête vers KID. ''Bien, va-y'', marmonna-t-il avant de voir KID cligner des yeux, incertain. ''Tu viens de m'entrainer là dedans, alors tu pourrais tout aussi bien reprendre.''

Rayonnant, KID lança un large sourire à Shinichi. ''Je pense,'' commença-t-il en croisant pensivement les doigts, ''qu'il te faut quelqu'un… d'intelligent…''

''Ho non, _vraiment_,'' l'interrompit Shinichi.

''…Qui peut te fournir un défi,'' continua-t-il doucement, comme si Shinichi n'avait rien dit. ''Quelqu'un qui te connait mieux que tu ne le penses. Quelqu'un qui t'a vu à ton meilleur comme à ton pire et t'adore malgré tout. Quelqu'un qui se _soucie _de toi.''

La manière dont KID le regarda à ce moment là était étrangement sérieuse. Ses yeux étaient fermement fixés sur ceux de Shinichi, perçants et déterminés, tandis que la lumière des bougies dansait sur son visage en de séduisants motifs ombragés. C'était l'une des expressions les plus étranges que Shinichi n'ait jamais vues sur le visage de KID. Quand il pensait à lui, il pensait à ces sourires artificiels et à ces petits rires amusés, rien d'aussi sérieux qu'en ce moment.

Quand sa peau commença à le brûler de plus en plus inconfortablement, Shinichi se racla la gorge et haussa les épaules. ''Hé bien, je suppose que c'est vrai ? Bien que la plupart de ces choses pourraient s'appliquer à beaucoup de gens.''

KID fronça les sourcils, et Shinichi eut brusquement l'impression qu'il avait manqué quelque chose d'important, avant de secouer la tête avec un soupir. Il passa une main sur sa nuque avant de reprendre. ''Bien sûr, tantei-kun.''

''Ne semble pas si déprimé'', se sentit le besoin d'exiger Shinichi, bougeant inconfortablement sur son siège au regard peu impressionné que lui lança KID. ''Après tout, tu dînes avec un détective célèbre. En tête à tête, en plus. C'est comme un rendez-vous ou quelque chose comme ça.''

Il regretta son choix de mots à la minute où ils quittèrent sa bouche, mais KID, lui, ne sembla avoir aucun scrupule, car il rayonna presque vers lui.

''Awww, tantei-kun, je ne te croyais pas…''

''Tais-toi, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça,'' se hâta-t-il de protester en fourrant son visage entre ses mains en entendant le rire trop amusé de KID. Ses joues semblant prendre feu.

C'est ainsi que Shinichi fini par passer la soirée avec Kaito KID dans un restaurant français trop cher, avec un éclairage d'ambiance et des titres de plats imprononçables. La nourriture elle-même était assez bonne, mais KID était, hé bien… Shinichi ne pouvait penser à aucun autre adjectif que _radieux_. Peut-être _passionnant_ ? _Captivant_ ?

Finalement, KID avait insisté pour payer, affirmant qu'il était « un gentleman et que ceux-ci ne laissaient jamais les autres payer », et ce bien que Shinichi ait essayé de lui dire que Ran lui avait donné suffisamment d'argent pour couvrir la facture et qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais KID avait fini par avoir gain de cause à la fin.

Et puis, KID avait même prit la peine de le raccompagner à la maison, citant la violence dans les rues et les enlèvements comme raison pour laquelle Shinichi, qui avait détruit une organisation criminelle dans le corps d'un enfant de six ans, avait besoin de protection sur le chemin du retour. Ce qui était gentil, bien sur, mais aussi totalement inutile. Quand Shinichi en parla à KID, celui-ci s'était contenté de fredonner et de faire un commentaire énigmatique sur la « protection de la vertu de Shinichi ».

Shinichi ne put s'empêcher de penser que de telles choses étaient la raison pour laquelle il avait du mal à renoncer au minuscule et insignifiant béguin qu'il avait pour KID.

Mais il s'en était remit (principalement), réussissant même à apaiser les cris incrédules de Ran en lui expliquant pourquoi il n'était pas allé au rendez-vous avec Sunamoto Machiko (ou était-ce Michiko ?) et avait réussi à sauver sa vie. Tout allait pour le mieux, même si Shinichi continuait de se souvenir du visage stupide, beau et déguisé de KID, et de la façon dont il avait regardé la lumière des lampadaires au moment le plus gênant.

Prenez maintenant, par exemple. Shinichi était coincé à devoir enquêter sur des meurtres en série, tous plus grotesques et ahurissants les uns que les autres. En ce moment, il se rendait au dernier en date, qui était à Tottori, de tous les lieux. Il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi. Comment avait-il même pu arriver jusqu'ici ?

Baillant, Shinichi fourra ses mains dans ses poches pour se protéger du froid, et, distrait, il faillit renverser une foule d'adolescentes. S'excusant à profusion, il tenta de repousser sa somnolence, mais trébucha sur une fissure du trottoir et décida que, oui, il avait peut-être besoin de caféine.

En scrutant la devanture des magasins, Shinichi remarqua un petit café pittoresque à quelques mètres de lui. Il se précipita vers lui, poussant la porte d'entrée laquée et bousculant presque une femme âgée en essayant d'entrer.

Lançant des énièmes excuses effrénés sur son passage, Shinichi tituba jusqu'au comptoir. La fille derrière le regarda avec quelque chose d'assez proche de la méfiance.

''Euh, salut. Désolé.'' Fit-il en plissant les yeux vers le menu. ''Puis-je avoir un… quadruple expresso ?''

''Euh…'' Répondit la fille en fronçant les sourcils avant d'acquiescer. ''Oui … ?'' Là-dessus, elle enregistra la commande et lui donna le prix à payer. Shinichi se rappela à peine de lui donner son argent, avant qu'elle ne prenne une tasse et de lever les sourcils.

Shinichi la regarda. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' Demanda-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

''Votre nom, s'il vous plait,'' lui dit-elle, et Shinichi hocha la tête. _Ha oui_, ils faisaient ça dans les cafés. C'est vrai. Oui. Il le savait.

''Shinichi'', dit-il après un long moment, et, les sourcils toujours froncés, la fille griffonna son nom sur la tasse. Finalement, il réussi à rejoindre une des tables doubles, non sans trébucher, avant de s'y effondrer en se frottant les tempes. _Dieu_ qu'il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Peut-être avait-il besoin de plus qu'un quadruple expresso ? Qu'est-ce qui arrivait après le quadruple expresso d'ailleurs ?

Il enregistra à peine quand la fille dit :''Euh, monsieur, que faites vous ?'' avant que quelqu'un ne lui donne un doux coup de pied à sa chaise. ''Ta commande, tantei-kun.''

Puis, Shinichi laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, bien sur. Évidement que KID arriverait juste maintenant, histoire de le confondre encore plus.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?'' Dit-il en peinant à articuler. Une main descendit dans son champ de vision, d'abord pour poser une tasse de café en carton, puis pour le forcer à se redresser alors qu'on s'installait à la table. Shinichi se renfrogna en voyant le visage de KID, toujours le même déguisement ; ne se laissait-il pas à force ?

''Tantei-kun,'' fit KID, une légère note de réprobation dans sa voix en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, ''tu dois prendre soin de toi avant de t'effondrer d'épuisement.''

''Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de moi quand il y a un tueur en série en liberté,'' grommela Shinichi, en profitant d'avantage du touché de KID en fermant le bout de ses doigts. Les paumes de KID étaient étonnement lisses, et sentaient légèrement la myrtille. Il utilisait peut-être de la crème pour les mains ?

'_'Tantei-kun_'', répéta KID avec d'avantage d'exaspération, cette fois. Profondément exaspéré, aima penser Shinichi. ''On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis une semaine…''

Shinichi renifla. ''Une semaine, c'est _rien_, Kid. J'ai neuf jours avant que…''

''… et tu devrais simplement remettre le dossier à plus tard le temps que tu sois suffisamment reposé. S'il te plait. La police peut se passer de toi pendant un jour ou deux. Ils se sont bien débrouillés, même quand tu n'étais pas là, monsieur le génie de la résolution de crime.''

''Hum.'' Marmonna Shinichi en laissant à nouveau sa tête tomber sur la table. ''Ça va, KID. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.''

''C'est pourtant ce que je fais tous les jours,'' murmura KID, semblant presque grognon, faisant sourire Shinichi. C'était mignon, même juste l'imaginer un peu boudeur l'était. Encore une fois, KID était toujours mignon, selon Shinichi.

Parvenant à lever la tête de la table et à s'asseoir dans une position respectable, Shinichi jeta un coup d'œil à KID alors qu'il se penchait pour attraper sa tasse de café, puis s'interrompit en la voyant hors de portée. ''Pourquoi tu es là d'ailleurs, KID ? Tottori n'est pas un peu loin de Tokyo ?''

''Oui, hé bien…'' Fit KID en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Shinichi les regarda avec fascination se dresser en touffes épineuses. ''J'étais inquiet pour toi, parce que je savais que tu travaillerais jours et nuits sur cette affaire, alors je…'' Toussota-t-il. ''…t'ai peut-être suivi. Hors de Tokyo. Ici.''

Sans afficher la moindre expression, Shinichi cligna des yeux pendant un long moment. Laissant le silence planer.

''Est-ce que tu es entrain de me dire que tu m'as _suivi_ jusqu'à Tottori parce que tu étais _inquiet _?'' Fini par laisser échapper Shinichi, faisant légèrement rougir KID. Ça lui allait plutôt bien, pensa la partie du cerveau de Shinichi qui n'était pas entrain d'imploser d'incrédulité. ''Attends, c'est pour ça que tu étais à l'extérieur de chez moi cette fois là ? Et quand tu as renvoyé mon rendez-vous à l'aveugle ?''

''Peut-être,'' se protégea KID, semblant se sentir légèrement coupable. ''Probablement. Probablement.''

Shinichi le regarda de travers. Il se sentait soudainement beaucoup plus éveillé. La découverte que son coup de foudre secret, la personne dont on est amoureux, nous suivait par souci de notre bien être avait tendance à faire ça, oui. ''Oh mon Dieu, tu es tellement perdant. Tu n'as pas mieux à faire ?''

''Tu n'es pas…'' Hésita KID. ''Écoute, j'ai juste…'' Dit-il en expirant lentement. ''C'est juste que… tu as beaucoup de problèmes, d'accord ?''

''Alors tu as décidé de me _traquer_ ?'' Fit Shinichi en plissant le nez. ''J'ai comme l'impression que ça n'a aucun sens, pour une raison quelconque.'' Bien qu'il ne soit pas… dégoûté, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il était moitié flatté moitié incrédule, principalement. Ou peut-être aux trois-quarts flattés et un quart incrédule ? Quelque chose comme ça.

Avec un gémissement, KID enfouit son visage dans ses mains. ''D'accord, d'accord. Parlons en plus tard, quand tu n'auras pas l'air d'être sur le point de t'effondrer''. Dit-il en se levant, sa chaise frottant au sol. ''Je te ramène chez toi, si tu veux.''

''C'est bon,'' murmura Shinichi en prenant sa tasse de café. Celui-ci se posa amèrement sur le dos de sa langue, se collant à ses amygdales tel de l'acide sulfurique. Avec un soupir, il le reposa (il ne pouvait absolument pas boire ça) et se leva. ''Je dois toujours aller sur les lieux du crime.''

Bien sur, c'est à ce moment là qu'il trébucha, prouvant que non, il ne pouvait pas aller sur les lieux du crime.

C'est donc ainsi que Shinichi fini par être escorté jusque chez lui par un KID perplexe, et ce malgré la façon dont il pouvait sentir son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche arrière, les policiers lui envoyant des messages de plus en plus frénétiques. En toute honnêteté, le trajet en train fut assez flou : les visages, l'odeur et la sensation du chandail chaud de KID sur sa joue, la sensation de ses mains, d'abord hésitantes, guidant sa tête sur ses genoux, puis lui caressant distraitement les cheveux. C'était relaxant, et réconfortant, et Shinichi passa le plus clair de son temps à éviter de s'endormir pour profiter du contact de KID.

La dernière chose dont il se souvint fut de tomber sur son lit, KID lui murmurant un au revoir (ce à quoi Shinichi répondit par un :''Quoi ? Tu veux pas me rejoindre ?'' Et reçut un éclat de rire en réponse) avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

Après cela, Shinichi dormit pendant quatorze heures de suite et finit par se réveiller les yeux écarquillés avec l'empreinte de son oreiller gravée sur la joue. Puis, il découvrit que Sato lu avait envoyé un message pour lui dire que les meurtres en série avaient été résolus sans son aide. Là-dessus, il décida d'essayer de se rendormir, mais il se souvint soudainement que KID avait admis le traquer, et est rapidement tombé du lit, parce que quoi, Quoi ?! KID, dont il était désespérément amoureux, le _traquait _!

Dans un tout autre contexte, Shinichi trouverait que quelqu'un le harcelant serait horrible et dangereux, et sa première réaction serait probablement d'appeler la police, mais c'était _KID_. C'était une histoire totalement différente. Et il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait ressentir quand c'était _KID_ qui le traquait.

Soupirant profondément, Shinichi écarta une poignée de ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés de son visage. Il aurait aimé pouvoir aller chercher KID et le confronter à ce sujet, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée, ni de son vrai nom, ni de son apparence. N'était-ce pas le plus triste ? Shinichi était amoureux de quelqu'un dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom et qui le traquait. Sa vie était comme un mauvais drama, jura-t-il.

Il passa encore cinq minutes à regarder fixement le plafond, en s'apitoyant sur la misère du monde allongé sur le dos dans son lit, avant de finalement se tirer du lit pour aller se doucher, se brosser les dents et prendre son petit déjeuner. Être envahi par un voleur fantôme n'était pas une raison pour être improductif. Il pouvait tout aussi bien passer en revue certaines des affaires non élucidées de la police.

Cataloguant mentalement quels cas il devait encore résoudre – il en avait fait un certain nombre le mois dernier, non ? – Shinichi était entrain de fermer sa porte d'entrée à clé quand il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté et trouva KID debout à deux pas de lui. Sans surprise, il faillit s'étouffer et finit par lancer instinctivement ses clés au visage du nouvel arrivant.

Heureusement, KID avait assez de réflexes pour attraper les clés de Shinichi au lieu de perdre un œil (et quel dommage ça aurait été, vu la beauté de ses yeux.) Il fit un pas sur le côté, gêné, avec une expression hésitante. Il portait _toujours_ ce même déguisement de top model, remarqua Shinichi. ''Euh, salut, tantei-kun.'' Dit-il en lui tendant ses clés, qu'il lui reprit rapidement.

Shinichi était coincé entre l'envie d'hyperventiler et se jeter sur KID. Il choisi de simplement le regarder. ''Tu me traques vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Euh…'' réfléchi KID en se grattant la nuque. ''Oui ?''

''Oh mon Dieu'', souffla Shinichi. ''Ne le _reconnais_ pas, c'est _effrayant_, KID…''

''Hé, tantei-kun…''

''Traquer c'est aussi illégal tu sais, et même si tu le fait parce que tu penses, à tort, que je suis _constamment _en danger…''

''…Tu n'as pas vraiment eu l'air de comprendre mes allusions, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être venir tout de suite et te demander…''

''Écoute, tu as de bonnes intentions, mais je peux prendre soin de moi, merci beaucoup…''

''…veux-tu sortir avec moi ?''

''J'en suis tout à fait capable,'' dit-il à Shinichi, dont la bouche se referma avec un clac sonore. Il avait dû mal entendre, il _devait _avoir mal entendu…''Tu viens de me demander de sortir avec toi ?''

KID le regardait comme s'il était celui qui pouvait être reconnu coupable de harcèlement criminel. ''Oui, je l'ai fait.'' Dit-il avant d'expirer. ''Je veux dire, j'ai essayé de… montrer, que je t'aimais, mais c'est juste. Hé bien… tu n'as en quelque sorte pas…'' Fit-il en agitant une main avec frustration. ''Tu n'as pas _compris_. Et ça a évolué en traque.''

''Attends, attends.'' Interrompit Shinichi, toujours suspendu à sa deuxième phrase. ''Est-ce que tu viens de dire que tu… m'_aimais_ ?''

''Euh,'' toussa KID. ''Oui.''

Shinichi avait l'impression d'être comme un ballon de baudruche dont on avait coupé la ficelle, en plus de se sentir complètement idiot. C'était une étrange combinaison, qui lui donnait envie de s'accrocher à quelque chose pour se tenir debout, tout en se cognant la tête contre un mur de briques.

''O…Oh.'' Dit-il en baissant les yeux. ''Je… tu m'aimes. D'accord. D'accord, je peux… faire avec ça.''

''Vraiment ?''La voix de KID ressemblait à celle que Shinichi avait imaginée. ''Tu… tu… ?''

''Je... je veux dire, c'est… oui.'' Déglutit difficilement Shinichi en levant les yeux vers KID. Il souriait bêtement, sa bouche étendue au maximum de chaque coté de son visage, rayonnant comme milles étoiles, et wow… Shinichi devenait poétique, mais c'était ce que KID lui avait inspiré.

Avant que Shinichi ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ou même penser à la meilleure façon de dire ''Je t'aime aussi'', KID tendit les bras et l'entraina contre lui, tenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains alors qu'il l'embrassait. Ce n'était pas particulièrement dramatique ni passionné, ou même désespérée ou quelque chose comme ça, mais c'était doux et chaud, et Shinichi l'aima malgré tout.

Ils se séparèrent un instant plus tard. Shinichi, se sentant un peu étourdi, posa les mains sur les épaules de KID pour rester debout. ''Je ne connais même pas ton nom,'' marmonna-t-il, surpris par la rugosité de sa propre voix.

''Kuroba Kaito,'' répondit KID en plaçant ses pouces derrière les oreilles de Shinichi. Il sentait encore la myrtille.

''Kuroba Kaito,'' acquiesça Shinichi en prenant respectueusement le visage de KID entre ses mains. Il fut à moitié affligé à moitié surpris de sentir une peau chaude sous ses doigts.

''Tout ce temps,'' commenta-t-il en regardant KID hausser un sourcil. ''Je pensais que c'était un déguisement.''

KID, Kaito, plissa son, réel et joli, visage de confusion. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon visage ?''

''Humhum,'' Murmura Shinichi en plaçant son visage à la jonction entre le cou et la clavicule de KID. ''Je pensais qu'il était impossible pour une personne d'être intelligente, de me proposer un défi, de me connaitre mieux que je ne le pense, de me voir sous mon meilleur et mon pire et de m'aimer quand même, de s'inquiéter pour moi _et _de ressembler à un mannequin.''

Il y eu un long silence, puis Kaito s'éclaircit la gorge, passant ses bras plus ferment autour de Shinichi. Celui-ci sourit dans son cou, il pouvait sentir son pouls battre rapidement contre sa bouche et le battement de son cœur à travers sa poitrine.

''C'est'', répondit rapidement Kaito, ''c'est très gentils de ta part.''

''Pas de problème,'' sourit Shinichi avant de reculer pour regarder Kaito. ''Je ne te laisserai plus jamais faire ça, en revanche.''

''Faire quoi ?''

''Du harcèlement.''


End file.
